Voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) from 2245-2285
The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) was the most famous naval vessel in history. In service for forty years, from 2245-2285, she engaged in numerous first contacts, military engagements, and time travels. The Enterprise was destroyed over Genesis in 2285. Commission and construction The Enterprise was the first Constitution-class vessel commissoned. Construction began on 22 July, 2243. Construction was overseen by Captain Robert April, in coordination with naval designer Larry Mavrick and a engineering team led by Franz Joseph IV, which included Bernince Hall and Montogomery Scott. The Enterprise was built alongside it's sister ship, the USS Constitution (NX (NCC)-1700), whose construction was overseen by Admiral Jefferies. The ship, then unamed, was given the registery number NCC-1701. In 2244, Captain April was ordered to take NCC-1701 to Coalition space to rescue the crew of the trapped SS Rosenburg. April avoided the attention of the Cullen and Diarie Vampires, sucessfully rescuing the Rosenberg, with the assistance of acting first officer Commander George Kirk, Sr. Following the mission, April, persuaded by Commander Kirk, named the ship Enterprise, believing she was destined for a life of adventure and risk. Construction of the Enterprise was completed by early April 2245. First Contacts *The Ngultor *The Vong *The Borg *The Q *The Kelvans *The Organians *The Rataka *The Confederacy of Magical States *The Talosians *Species 8472 *The First Federation *The Onlies *The Popeye Government *Judge Dredd *The Power Ghosts *The Magical Witches *The Palpatine Beings *The Maul Beings *The Q Monsters *The Zeta *The Borg Mana *The Horta *The Gorn *The Breen *The Changelings *Numerous other species and dimensions All total, the Enterprise made over 160 offical first contacts, 100 with new species, 60 with new governments. Enemies encountered and engaged Victorious means the Enterprise won, stalemate means no body won. *The Borg (Victorious) *Species 8472 (Victorious) *The Chaakun (Stalemate) *The Vong (Victorious) *The Ngultor (Stalemate) *Evil Magical Beings (Witches, etc., Stalemate) *The Talosians (Victorious) *The Kelvans (Stalemate) *The Klignons (Victorious) *The First Federation (Victorious) *The Gorn (Victorious) *The Breen (Victorious) *The Romulans (Victorious) *Emperor Palpatine (evil, Stalemate) *Long John Sliver (Victorious) *Pirates and other rogue elements (Victorious) *Darth Vader (Victorious) *Darth Maul (Victorious) *Count Dooku (Victorious) *General Grevious (Stalemate) *Gary Mitchell (Victorious) *Meduca (Victorious) *Hades, god of under-world (Victorious) *Harry Mudd (Victorious) *Hacker and his accomplices (Victorious) *Charlie Evans (Stalemate) *The evil Power Rangers (Victorious) *Metallo (Victorious) *Evil Superman (Stalemate) *The Penguin (Victorious) *Doomsday (Stalemate) *Dark-seid (Stalemate) *Enemies of other Superheroes (Stalemate) *Independence Day aliens (Victorious) *Khan Nooonien Singh and his Augments (Victorious) *Kruge (Stalemate) *V'Ger (Victorious) *Rogue Vulcans (Victorious) *Mirror Universe people (Stalemate) *Others (Victorious) All total, the Enterprise encountered over 150 major villains and 400 petty villains. Each villain was encountered at least 100 times. Dimensions visited *Star Wars **Alderaan **Courscant **Byss **Tatooinne **Genosis **Kamino **Naboo **Corellia **Chandrlia **Nemodia **Raxus Prime **Lehon **Several other worlds *Star Trek **Star Trek Earth **Betazoid **Borg Collective Complex **Alderbaran III **Several colonial and unknown worlds **Vulcan **Andoria **Tellar **Alpha Centauri *Power Rangers *High School Musical *Battleship Galactica *Fairly Odd-parents *Narnia *Snow White *Magical Kingdom *Judge Dredd *Outside the known Universe *Universal Barrier *Mirror Universe *Independence Day *Titanic (movie) *Historical Dimensions *Avatar (tv series) *Avatar (movie) *Several other dimensions All total, the Enterprise visited over 600 major dimensions and 13,000 minor dimensions. Threatening mechanisms stopped *Space amoeba *Borg Sphere *Borg Cube *Vong Mothership *Vong Warship *Chaakun Ghostship *Chaakun Ultra-ship *Doomsday machine *Space amoeba *Death Star prototype *Actual Death Star *Sun power-drainer *Galaxy Gun *Sun Oblierator *Space cloud *V'ger All total, the Enterprise encountered and stopped over 150 major threatening mechanisms and 450 minor mechanisms. Time travels *Three days in the past *Earth of 1863 *Earth of 1912 *Earth of 1930 *Earth of 1968 *Earth of 1969 *Earth of 2003 *Universe of 10,000 years into the future *First contact between Humans and Vulcans All total, the Enterprise engaged in 60 major time-travels and 120 minor time travels. Refit _____________________________________________________________ In 2270, following the sucessfull completion of Kirk's historic five-year mission, the Enterprise returned to Earth. Originally, Emperor Palpatine was thinking about de-commissioning and scrapping the vessel, but the fame of the ship and her crew led him to change his mind. However, the Enterprise was still 25 years old by 2270. Despite undergoing numerous upgrades and refittings with more efficent technologies throughout the years (such as the re-construction of the bridge module in 2264 and the fitting of the computer with speaking technology in 2254), by 2270, the Enterprise's technology, computer, and weapons were heavily outdated, since newer and more improved technology in all subjects was being developed. The Imperial Engineering Corps thought the Enterprise would be a ideal testbed. So, when the ship returned to Earth, she was placed in space-dock for this two-year refit. Refit part 2 The Enterprise was completely rebuilt inside and outside. The circular warp nacelles were replaced with newer, larger, sleeker units, connected by signifcantly enlarged support pylons, which were now heavier in weight. The engine room was completely rebuilt. A power reactor, connected with power banks and a new matter-antimatter main energy intermix by new warp links, replaced the old inter-connected series of matter containers, combined with a set of power cannisters, linked to a series of control panels. A new photon torpedo launcher was installed at the neck of the ship, as well new phaser banks, a probe launcher, a phylon torpedo launcher, and a advanced quantum torpedo launcher. The new weapons drew power directly from the matter-antimatter intermix, through a series of inter-connected funnlers that diverted power from the engines. The secondary hull was rebuilt and expanded, with new crew quarters, enlarged recreation decks, and expanded storage rooms. New security sensors and crew scanning systems were installed. The transporter rooms were completely rebuilt, now with a lower recharge rate. The color scheme and lay-out of the ship was also signficantly modifed. The hallways' size was signficantly decreased, and white colors were plastered on all the walls. All communications systems were completely re-built, now equipped with a sound amplifier and a advanced transmission system. Sickbay had also been enlarged and completely modified, with a new surgery lab, and a new emergency room. A holodeck was also installed. New docking ports, veneral shafts, shuttle-bays, and landing links were installed throughout the ship, allowing shutte-craft, small freighters, and cargo to arrive on the ship at different areas then the main shuttlebay (which was signficantly expanded and re-designed as well). When it was discovered the main computer systems of the ship would not be able to handle efficently this new technology, it was replaced with a faster, more advanced, and more feminine-sounding unit, which now had expanded memory banks and faster response rates. The main computer core was replaced with a inter-connected series of computer power banks, all controlled from the engineering room, and inter-linked with the bridge. New libary computer systems, with a larger databse and more efficent inquiries and search engine, were also installed, as well signficantly advanced science research systems, equipped with advanced scientific microscopes and sensors. Darth Maul and Asjai Ventress installed a Trojan Horse virus on the new computer systems in a secret operation, but Commander Montgomery Scott (Chief Engineer of the Enterprise 2265-2285 and in charge of the refit) discovered and removed the virus before the ship was ready again for service. He also installed state-of-the art anti-virus software and more security components, including a efficent intruder alert system and automatic lock-out system, to insure a virus never spurted up again. The new computer systems would be run by state of the art mulitronic software, operated by new engram (memory pattern) circuitry, replacing the old duotronic-based computers. The main bridge itself was completely redesigned. The panel layout was modified slightly, with the science station staying in roughly the same place, but the communications station being moved across. New monitors, that displayed vital graphics of the ship and allowed visual access to libary archives, was installed. A damage report section, with state of the art visual graphics, was also constructed. A additional turbolift (automated elevator) was added, with the monitor section seperating it from the original one, which was completely re-designed. New, and more advanced, computer terminals and operation panels were installed, with only the original main operation panel remaining, ableit completely re-designed. The brdige color scheme was also signficantly modified. The viewscreen was also replaced with a larger unit, operated by new communications systems, equipped with built-in sound amplifiers, and advanced visual systems. The saucer section was extended out, allowing for the construction of extra crew quarters, a completely new recreation dedck, and several secondary operating systems, including the main computer power bank and main life-support controls. Final active service and training ship service The Enterprise remained in offical service for the next twelve years, from 2272-2284. The ship's second five-year mission under Kirk's command led to the discovery of several animated and magical dimensions, the destruction of the second Death Star prototype, the second encounter with the Mirror Universe, a failed take-over attempt by the Kelvans, engagements with the Borg, Vong, and Ngultor, the testing of the failed Super-luminal Hyper Drive, and several missions in the Titanic, Historical, and Halo dimensions. The ship also finally destoryed it's arch-rival, the Devestator, killed Darth Maul, Count Dooku, the Evil Power Rangers, and the Borg Queen, and saved the Halo dimension from conquest by the Halo robots. In 2281, Admiral Kirk promoted Spock to the rank of captain and handed over to him command of the Enterprise. The Enterprise engaged in it's last five-year mission under Spock's command, which involved the discovery of the Ancient Iraq historical dimension and the destruction of Hacker's Grim Reacker. All total, Spock commanded 200 Enterprise missions. By 2284, the Enterprise was the oldest ship still in service in the Imperial Navy (and the oldest original Constitution-class ship left). All of the other original sister ships had been destoryed or de-commissioned throughout the 2260's and 2270's. The USS Defiant had been lost in space in 2267 and was no longer considered in active duty. The Imperial Navy's record had stated a total of 498,000 minor missions and over 41,000 major missions conducted by the Enterprise throughout it's 38 years of active service (the ship was 39 years old by then, counting it's year of launch). Imperial Naval Command decided the ship had actively served long enough. So, under orders of Emperor Palpatine and Chief Admiral Harrison Morrow, the ship was taken out of active service and converted to a training ship for the Imperial Naval Academy. The Enterprise kept her name and registry (since she was the most decorated ship in the Navy), unlike other training ships, which were simply designated by number-letter. The Enterprise quickly adjusted to her new life as a training ship. She won almost all of the training ship tests and excrises, and quickly became the most revered ship in the Academy. Final days In 2285, Admiral Kirk re-commissioned the Enterprise into active service to deal with Khan Noonien Singh, a man who, many years ago, had tried to take over the Enterprise. Khan had stolen the Genesis Device and now wanted revenge on Kirk. The Enterprise suffered heavy battle damage while engaging the USS Reliant, the ship Khan had stolen and was now commandeering with his followers. Kirk was able to disable the Reliant in the Mutara Nebula. A fatally-wounded Khan activated the Genesis Device, which would not only destroy the Reliant, but the Enterprise as well, which did not have a functional warp-drive at the time. Spock sacrificed his life to save the ship by entering the irradiated dylithium chamber restoring the warp drive. The Enterprise was able to escape to warp just as the Device blew up. Within hours, a new solar system had been built, complete with a habitable planet. Spock died from radiation poisoning not long after. Final days part 2 After sending Spock's body into a capsule for burial on Genesis, the Enterprise returned to Earth. Chief Admiral Harrison Morrow, Commander of the Imperial Navy, announced that after 40 years in service for the Navy, the Enterprise was to be de-commissioned. Morrow declined Kirk and his crew's requests to retrieve Spock's body from Genesis, after finding out from Sarek that he had a katra, which is discovered to be in the mind of Dr. McCoy. Kirk and his senior staff stole the Enterprise from space-dock and set course to Genesis. Scotty had installed a automation system so that even a "chimpanzee and two trainees" could handle the Enterprise. At her destination, a attack by a Coalition Kilignon Bird of Prey left the Enterprise disabled. Scotty's automation center was not designed for combat and overloaded when the ship was attacked. After setting a auto-destruct sequence by mean of the Enterprise's computer, Kirk and his staff abandoned the ship for the surface. A Coalition boarding party then beamed aboard the ship. Soon, as they reached the bridge, the auto-destruct sequence reached 0. Detonation charges in place in the bridge and later throughout the ship's saucer section exploded, killing the Villain boarding party. One large charge then exploded, shearing off more then half the saucer section. What was left of the saucer, along with the secondary hull, engines, pylons, and nacelles, fell from orbit (due to the force of the final charge) and pulled into Genesis, streaking across in the atmosphere. The USS Enterprise NCC-1701, after a active and adventurous service of some 40 years, was lost. Category:Starships Category:Science Fiction